Children of the galaxy
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: Before learning she was a demigod, Emily had a dream or was it really a dream? In order to help protect her friends, family and the future, that those memories are restored. For five years Emily and Bucky must remain hidden and before leading an army along side with old allies and family to fight another army that is threatening earth once more.
1. Chapter 1

Of what happen after Emily went off on her own from the others on Mount Olympus was a blur to her for it seemed to happen so fast. She remember following the orange trail till it ended in the old temple of Elpis, Emily was surprised to see the jar in there. She wondered if Hestia put it here on purpose or not, Emily could ask later about that when the war was over. Emily managed to open it, but it too some effort to take some effort though, when she manage to open the jar that an orange light came form the jar causing Emily to fall back against the wall. Emily felt some of the light enter her, she knew that she bonded with Elpis for the time being. Though Emily wasn't sure of how long they would be bonded for or even what she was at the moment. When the orange light faded that Emily managed to get up, she put her hands agains the wall. As Emily did that, that a voice spoke behind her causing her to turn.

"Well, isn't it the princess of the underworld." It was Minos, not only that but he was human, of how that was possible was behind her. But he was suppose to be in that river and the doors of death were closed a couple of weeks ago as well.

"You are suppose to be died."

"You will be dead." He raised his sword and Emily barely moved away just in time as Minos hit the wall behind her. Emily grasp the poppy and it turned into her sword and they started fighting with each other, it was clear that Minos was out of practice but he kept using his demigod powers to help him fight Emily. After a few minutes of fighting that he used the wind to throw her agains the wall and Emily let go of her sword and it grew back into being a sword. Emily was slightly dizzy as she sat up slowly and looked up at Minos as he walked to her with his sword raised. Than the unexpected happen, a blue light appeared around her neck before it disappeared. Emily looked down and saw that it was a silver necklace with a blue crystal on it, Emily was about ready to look back at Minos but a blue light shot out from the crystal and aimed at Minos. He screamed and he was torn apart, before Emily could react that she was surrounded in light. As the light swirl around that a woman's voice spoke in her mind.

'You managed to do your part, Emily Barnes. But you journey is still no where near done. But you must now remember your memories, ones that you thought were mere dreams for eighty years.' Before Emily could say or do anything that she blacked out.

Steve's pov

Steve couldn't believe after Hades said about what happened to Emily, but they all went to make sure, it was than that they realized that Bucky was missing. Steve managed to get to the temple first, there was no trace of anything in the temple, no hint of anything of what happened. Arabella came in shortly after him as well as the others, Steve noticed that it looked like Arabella was going to break down or that what he assuming at least. Sure he got to know her but he didn't know her quite the same as Emily does, it felt like those years of where he didn't have Emily as well as that one year of where he didn't have either Bucky or Emily. The next few days seem like a blue to Steve, soon enough they were back at Camp Halfblood of where Percy handed his position as Praetor to Frank as well. Not only that but Reyna handed Hazel her praetor position when she accepted the offer from Artemis to become the next lieutenant of Artemis.

Steve was unsure of what happened after since he went to the Avenger tower with the avengers, but he got the feeling that Percy and Clarisse might become a couple at some point. For it seem that her boyfriend was killed on a quest, it was something Percy could relate and they seem to have bonded over that. While Frank and Hazel went back to Camp Jupiter, Jennifer and Jason stay at Camp Halfblood as well as to help the Greeks build their own city that was similar to New Rome in Camp Jupiter. That night, Steve went to the windows on his level in the main area of the level, as he stood there that Lauren came over and put her head on his shoulder. Steve put one arm around her while she put her arms around him.

"Do you think they are dead?" Steve shook his head, if they were than Hades would have said they were in the underworld. But he made it plain that they were not there.

"No, I am not sure what happen, but I know for sure that they are not died. They are somewhere, somewhere of it is hard to reach." At that time, Steve has no idea of how true that statement was.


	2. Chapter 2

Eighty years earlier, Emily at the age of ten,

Emily was jumping on her bed, it was almost midnight of which means it was all at her birthday. It was the one day she looked forward, for not only was it her birthday but it was the Fourth of July as well. Emily stopped suddenly as her room was suddenly drowned in light, the light was on the wall and it started towards her, Emily went up against the head of her bed before the light surrounded her. As the light surrounded that heard a voice or at least she thought she heard a voice inside her head or at least she was assuming that it was in her head.

'Emily Rogers, I know who and what you are even you have not realized it yet. However before your real journey began that I need you to go in a different journey, one that would take twenty years before you cns start your real journey. By he end of this one journey that you may think it is a dream till it is time for you to understand of why you needed to go in this journey.' Emily looked around as the female voice spoke.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

'Don't worry little one, I am Hemera, the goddess of the day. I don't know of what your full journey is but I know this much, that you have a place in two future battles. One of them would spread out into the galaxy, there will be a team in the future, one that is called guardians of the galaxy.'

"Why are you telling me this?"

'Because, we would need their help for I afraid my parents, though most of it came from my mother, is forming a plan, one that she is planning on using if the Titan rise and fall and it the same things happens to Gaea. This battle with my parents is one of the battles you will face and my mother is planning on making an alliance with someone in the galaxy so that this person can bring destroy to he galaxy as well as use earth as his playground, this can't happen, but we need an ally in the galaxy to help protect the galaxy and earth as well as make sure we have the guardians of the galaxy as out allies. You will be that ally, so you will go into the galaxy and be raised around the galaxy to join the guardians when they form. However your memories of earth and your life so far would be taken for your own safety for the time being.' As the light increase that Emily black out.

T'omas's pov, 1984

Jestiatic was a beautiful planet but few people ever saw it, the only ones that did were mostly pirates or warriors trying to take the planet from them. They were just at the edge of the known galaxy so that they have little visitors besides the pirates and warriors. Despite that, T'omas still hoped that one day that his people, the Jestia, would be able to see more than just their planet. They still didn't have the technology as other planets but the Jestia were among the best warriors known. T'omas was inside his home on the edge of the city when there was a bright light coming from the second bedroom. T'omas looked over but didn't move till the light faded, once it faded that he went to the door and opened it carefully. When he opened it, he expected a pirate or a warrior, but what he didn't expect was to see a ten year old Terran girl passed out on the bed.

As he neared her that he saw that she was wearing the necklace of the Jestia, a silver necklace with a blue crystal. As he went closer to her that her appearance changed slightly, so that her light hair color turned white while her skin become darker. That her clothes changed to Jestiatic clothing of blue leather from the animals on the planet. As he stood at the edge of the bed that the girl opened her eyes and like all Jestia, her eyes were blue. She looked at him confused and in slight wonder, T'omas tilted his head and she did as well. T'omas wondered of who she was and how she got here in the first place, he was sure that she wondered of how she got here as well. He couldn't give her a good answer for that question if she asked him that question, than the girl spoke up.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are on Jestiatic, I am T'omas J'hituon. Who are you?" She looked at him, she looked deep in thought when he asked her that question, T'omas watched her as she thought.

"I don't know." T'omas looked at her strangely when she said that.

"You don't know, how is that possible?" The girl shook her head.

"I don't know, everything up till I woke up is a blank. There is no name, no family, no nothing." T'omas looked over her, he wondered if there was a reason for that, he wasn't sure but as he looked into her eyes that he knew what he has to do. That he would protect her and teach her everything he knows, so that whatever her journey was that she would be ready. So T'omas took her and adopted her as his daughter and he gave her the name of Formora J'hituon. He taught her everything he knows, including fighting of which the other Jestia were not too happy about since it wasn't a woman's place, on Jestiatic, to be a warrior. But T'omas didn't care, he noticed as he taught her that she was natural at fighting like she was born to be a warrior and fighter. Not only that but her battle relaxes were faster than most of the soldier that been in the army for over ten years.

When Formora reached the age of fifteen that the king had asked her to be his bodyguard because of her quick relaxes and her fighting skills while T'omas became his advisor. It wasn't till Formora was twenty eight that a space ship crashed and the pilot didn't live, so one of the engineers on the plants fixed it up. Once it was finished that the king used Formora more as an assassin of sorts than a bodyguard, because of that, that he rarely saw her. He just hoped that Formora won't get into trouble and land in jail because of what the king was having her doing. After a year that the king died and left no heirs, the Jestia decides that T'omas should be king. T'omas accepted the role but there was one thing that still bothered him, of where Formora was, for he hadn't heard her three months.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily/Formora's pov

It been twenty years since she woke up in that bedroom without any memories and her father took her in, raised her and taught her to be a warrior. When some of the males complained that a woman wasn't suppose to be a warrior that she tried even harder to prove them wrong. That she was just as capable as a man was to be a warrior, as time went on that she become a bodyguard of the king of Jestiatic. From when she meet him till he used her as an assassin that she hated him ever since the day she laid eyes on him. For she distrusted the king greatly and her adopted father did as well but he tried to help make the king a better person, but it didn't seem to work too well. When the king gave her, her third assignment that she just flew away and didn't bother to do the mission and she didn't bother to go back to her home planet if it was her real home planet.

Her father did tell her of how she ended up in that room and no other Jestia was able to do that. Formora did wonder of what happened and why she has no memories but she knew of one thing for sure. That she would learn of what happened that day and what she was and who she was before opening her eyes that day. However since she left her home planet that she wander the known galaxy and learned about the different cultures. But due to her race that many tried to start a fight with her or tried to do something else of which Formora didn't want to do it of which lead to a fight. During her year journey and becoming an outlaw that she made improvements to her ship and she also learned about the Infinity Stones. Somehow the idea of Infinity Stones bothered, almost like she felt that she should know what they were or at least one of them. Formora knew one thing for sure that if they end up in the wrong hands that it could be mean the end of the planets.

So she made it her mission to find the Infinity Stones and make sure that they are somewhere protected of where no one could use them to harm any of the plants. Formora went to the water planet of Morag, since the water was lowered and it was here that one of the Infinity Stones was. When she reached the temple that she stay in the shades listening as the pirates talked about the orb was taken by one of their own. That the leader needed to contact this said member and that the member was most likely heading towards Xandar. So Formora quickly went back to her ship and went to Xandar, when she landed that she quickly went looking for the Terran called Peter Quill. She quickly found him, it wasn't that hard since he was fighting with Zehoberi, a raccoon, and a tree like sentient. Formora thought all of the Zehoberi were died from that attack Thanos did, apparently she was wrong about at, for somehow one was still alive. As the orb rolled away from the Zehoberi that Formora took it but the Zehoberi attacked her but Formora defended herself.

Than the Zehoberi was knocked out during the fighting, than the Nova Corps came along and put them under arrest. Formora wasn't thrilled about being arrest and was sent to prison or the Kyln of which was the prison. Formora was walking along behind he tree like person and he kept saying the same thing, I am Groot. Formora wondered if he could say anything more than that, otherwise it would be a long day and a long time being in prison. Formora didn't say much of anything. As the first started being lead through the prison that they would be staying in for however long hey would be in her here for. Formora hoped that it wouldn't be too long since she wanted to get to the orb to get it somewhere safe from hands like Thanos or someone like him. Formora was unsure of what the orb does but she has a feeling the orb was one of the more dangerous Infinity Stones. But she was dragged out of her thoughts as the Terran spoke up.

"I can't believe I got taken down by a raccoon..."

"Raccoon? What's a raccoon?"

"You are! I've seen many of them, like you, on Earth!"

"Ain't no thing like me, except me!"

"I seen Raccoons as well, you are one." The Terran looked back at her when she said that.

"Have you been in earth before?" Formora stopped as well as the others when he said that and she started to think, she knows she hasn't been on that planet before and she seen pictures to Raccoons.

"No, but I have a ten year memory gap that I can't explain. Sometimes there are things that just pop in my head, like with the raccoon." The Terran merely shrugged when she said that and they resumed walking again.

"I am Groot." Formora rolled her eyes when Groot said that.

"Well that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times. What is wrong with Giving Tree here?"

"Well he don't know talkin' good like me and you, so his vocabulistics is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot," exclusively in that order."

"Well I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast, bud." Apparently the Terran, if Formora remembers right his name was Peter or Star Lord as he calls himself, noticed one of the guards has one of his things and tried to get it back from him. Than he was taken as they all were before their things were taken from them and they were given prisoner uniforms. Than some of the prisoners wanted to collect the bounty of he terran's head but the raccoon told the prisoners that the Terran was their booty. That night Formora had a hard time going to sleeping, but as she tried that she heard movement and she lifted her head that she saw some of the prisoners take the Zehoberi away. She followed the raccoon and the Terran as they followed the other prisoners, she watched as the other prisoners threaten the Zehoberi till a man came forward and threaten her because of his family. Than the Terran told him of the things he got from different women and such but he managed to let her live for now. As they went back to where they were sleeping that the Zehoberi, apparently named Gamora, spoke.

"I have a buyer that wants to buy the orb." Formora looked at her.

"Who is his buyer?" The Zehoberi looked over at her. "I don't want that orb to fall into the wrong hands."

"Is there a reason you say that?"

"Yes, but I am only guessing on what is in that orb. If in the wrong hands that it could be dangerous." Star Lord looked over back at Gamora.

"How much does this buyer want it for?"

"Four billion units." Formora was stunned by that amount of money, she was about ready to say something had ask her if she was sure if that was the correct amount when Groot got up and spoke.

"I am Groot."

"Asleep for the action and awake for the money, as usual." Formora sighed and out her hand on her face, than she looked at them and spoke.

"You four might be in it for the money but I am coming along to make sure that the orb falls into the right hands." The next day that Rocket, the raccoon that managed to get out of other prisons, came up with a plan as they went to eat lunch carrying their food.

"If we're gonna get outta here, we gonna need to get into that watch tower, and to do that, I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one."

"Leave it to me."

"That dude there. I need his prosthetic leg."

"His leg?"

"Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him. He's useless."

"Why do you need his leg?" Rocket looked over at Formora when she said that."

"I just do." Formora raised an eyebrow, somehow Formora felt that he was joking with them, she wasn't sure why.

"...All right."

"And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. You see it?"

"Yeah."

"There's a quarnex battery behind it. Purplish box. Green wires. To get into that watch tower, I definitely need it."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Well, supposedly, these bald bodies find you two girls attractive, so maybe you could work out some sort of trade." Formora and there other three hardly noticed that Groot was was walking over to the panel.

"You must be joking."

"I am not going to make that kind of trade with anyone even to get out of here." Rocket just glared at her and she glared back of which he shrunk under before he spoke.

"No, I really heard they find you two attractive."

"Look. It's 20 feet up in the air and it's in the middle of the most heavily guarded part of the prison. It's impossible to get up there without being seen."

"I got one plan, and that plan requires this frickin' quarnex battery, so FIGURE IT OUT!" Formora looked around when she thought someone grunted, though she didn't bother to look where grunt when he removed the panel of which hit one of the inmates on the head that knocks the inmate out. "Can I get back to it? Thanks. Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last." Suddenly the alarms went off, Formora looked over and saw Groot holding the battery towards Rocket. "Or we could just get it first and improvise."

"I'll get the armband." Formora followed Gamora as Peter spoke up.

"Leg." Formora and Gamora managed to get the arm and and got to the tower before they managed to the doors to the watch tower. Shortly after entering the watch tower and the door closed behind the six of them that Peter dropped the leg next to Rocket. Formora looked at Peter with a look that said, you really managed to get that leg from that guy. Rocket looked at the leg before he looked at Peter.

"You actually got it? I was just kidding about the leg, I just thought it'd be funny!"

"I had to transfer 30,000 units to him." That money didn't seem to matter all that much after what happen next, for Rocket managed to get some of the robot guards to have the watch tower go for a ride till they were close of where they needed to get to. Formora got her blue leather jumpsuit and blue leather boots with her two knives that she placed in her boots before they entered Peter's ship while Peter went to get something of his. After a while that he came out of the prison and they went on their way to Knowhere. Formora was done below as they spoke of how to split up the money, neither Formora or Drax wanted the money.

"And Quill, your ship is filthy." Gamora walked away as she said that and went above.

"Oh she has no idea. If I had a blacklight, this would look like a Jackson Pollock painting."

"You got issues, Quill." Formora looked around as Rocket.

"You do have issues, you really need to clean your ship at some point." Finally they arrived at Knowhere and they went to the bar that was named The Boot of Jemiah, unlike Rocket or Drax that she didn't get drunk. However after a while that the two of them started to fight with each other and Formora broke it off just as Peter and Gamora entered the bar to stop the two of them. Just than the doors opened to reveal a woman of some sort of alien race, she told Gamora that the collector would see her now. Formora, and the others, expect for Drax, followed the girl into a museum of sorts. It looked like a space museum of where something from every world has something in there. Formora stopped in front of the collections, it was a tombstone with some sort of flag on it. It was red, white and blue with a white star in the middle of the flag on top of the tombstone. Under the flag was the name Emily Sarah Rogers Barnes. The date of birth said, July 4th, 1922 and the date of death was May 11th, 1945.

Formora tilted her head and looked at it, One of those strange feelings overcame her again. It was like when her adopted father started to teach her of how to fight among other things that she has the strangest feeling that she did something like this before and it was nothing new to her. Formora felt that this tombstone was somehow important to her, but the odd thing that she knew the tombstone wasn't the real thing but just a copy. It seem that the collector person noticed her looking at the tombstone over since he came over to her and looked at it. Formora looked over at the collector as he looked at the tombstone that all of them were looking at now. Formora could tell that the others were confused by why they were looking at the tombstone. It was Rocket that spoke up first.

"We are looking at this because? What is it anyway?" It was the collector that spoke up.

"It is a copy of a tombstone on earth and it was the only thing I could get on my hands on that was any of real value of Lieutenant USA." Formroa spoke.

"But the name on here says Emily Sarah Rogers Barnes."

"That was her full name. But that is unimportant." He turned and looked at Gamora. "Do you have it?" Peter took the orb out from his jacket an the collector opened the orb and explained of what it does. However as he went to get the money that his servant went up to the stone and the collector noticed this.

"Carina, get away from that stone! CARINA!" Formora looked over at Carina, Formora hoped that the woman would listen to the collector but it seems that the woman didn't listen to him.

"I will no longer be your slave!" She grabbed the stone and was obliterated, the explosion destroyed much of the museum, Formora and the others managed to get out. However it was only to see Ronan's ships coming into Knowhere because Drax called them. The events that followed seem to be a blur to Formora, as they tried to destroy the army that Ronan till he got the orb onto his ship. While Peter went out to get to Gamora that Formora and rocket went back to Knowhere to figure out a way to help them, or at least on Formora's part.


	4. Chapter 4

Formora and rocket landed near where Groot and Drax were, Drax was laying on the ground. Formora still couldn't believe that Drax called up Ronan to fight him while he was drunk, Formora understood that he wanted to avenge his family but that was no way to do it. As soon as Formora and Rocket got out of the mine pods that they were in that Rocket spoke up.

"Idiot, they're all idiots. Quill just got himself captured."

"Hey, I didn't get myself captured now did I?" Rocket didn't much heed to Formora as Rocket went on yelling at Drax.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't tried to take on an frickin' army!"

"You're right. I was a fool. All that anger. All that rage. It just covered my loss." Drax looked down at the ground in shame, Formora looked at him but didn't say anything. Rocket didn't say anything for a few seconds before he started to mock Frax.

"'Aww, boo-hoo. My wife and child are dead.'" Formora stare over at Rocket as Groot gasp at Rocket's mockery. "I don't care if it's mean. Everybody's got dead people! But it makes no excuse to letting everyone else around get killed along the way!"

"This is getting us no way." The other three looked at Formora. "We need to save Peter and Gamora or at least help them provided that they haven't find a way to get out of the mess yet." The four of them went to Peter's ship and board as Drax put on a space suit and picked up Rocket's gun before they went to the pirate ship that took Peter and Gamora. Formora was about ready to call them to tell them of their options but Rocket best her to it and only gave them five seconds. Formora glared at a Rocket but he paid no heed to her, but Peter spoke up before a rocket could finish. Shortly Gamora and Peter came aboard, than the six of them sat in a circle.

"I have a plan."

"You've got a plan? Okay, first of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Formora shook her head when Rocket said that, it is not like Rocket wasn't the only one of who could come up with a plan.

"I'm not copying you, I have a plan, that's not that unique of a thing to say."

"And secondly, I don't think you even have a plan."

"I have part of a plan."

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Gamora pointed her knife at Drax.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere!"

"I just saved Quill!"

"We've already established that you destroying the ship I'm on is not saving me!"

"When did we establish that?"

"Like three seconds ago!" Peter waved his hands in front somewhat as he said that, the expression on was face was like, oh my gods.

"Besides Five seconds is not enough time to get a response from anyone, even from a bunch of pirates."

"Well I wasn't listening then, I was thinking of something else..."

"She's right, you don't get an opinion... What percentage?"

"I dunno... Twelve percent?"

"Twelve percent?" Rocket started to laugh when Peter said that, Formora looked at Rocket as he laughed, it was so clear that was a fake laugh. "That's a fake laugh." Rocket stopped laughing.

"It's real!"

"Totally fake!"

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because THAT IS NOT A PLAN!"

"It's barely a concept." Peter looked at Gamora.

"You're taking their side?"

"I am Groot."

"So what, 'It's better than eleven percent!' What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Peter looked to Groot and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Groot, thank you. See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue." Groot began to chew on a leaf that was protruding form his shoulder. Peter looked away from Groot as Groot did that. Formora looked around at everyone before she spoke.

"But does anyone else have an idea." No one spoke for a few moments than Peter spoke up once more.

"When I look around, you know what I see? Losers." Everyone looked at Peter when he said that, Formora raised her eyebrows when he sat that but he went on. "I mean people who lost stuff. But now life's given us a chance and I am not just gonna stand by and watch." Formora looked around, it was true that all of them lost family and friends or memories of their past in Formora's case.

"But Quill, beating Ronan, it can't be done. You're asking us to die."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Peter started walking away but Gamora spoke up.

"Quill. I have lived most of my life surrounded my enemies." Gamora stood up. "I will be grateful to die among my friends." Formora stood up before she spoke.

"I lived on Jestia for much of my life and I was raised to be a warrior. However, I have ten years worth of memories lost, not only that but I was forced to become an assassin. I want to be able to myself again, so I will fight along side you." Drax than stood up and holds Peter's shoulder.

"You're an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter." Groot than stood up.

"I am Groot." Everyone than looked at Rocket.

"Aww, what the hell, I don't got that long a lifespan anyway." Rocket stood up on he box he was sitting on. "Well now I'm standing. Happy? We're all standing now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle." After that, they went to Xandar, all of them suit up. Formora wore more of a war suit of her usual blue leather clothes she wears, but she kept the blue leather jacket over her war clothes. She put tow of her knives inside her leather boots while two more were on her belt around her waist. When they reached Xandar that they started their plan and he Nova Corps came and help them. Gamora, Drax, Peter, Groot and Formora boarded Ronan's ship, when they entered that it was rather dark.

"I can barely see." Formora looked over to where she heard Drax and saw his outline but just barely.

"No kidding, we need some Light." As soon as she said that, that Groot released fireflies from his body, Formora looked at the fireflies in amazement as the light up the darkness. Formora wanted to ask him of where he learned to do that but Drax best her to it.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I'm pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot'." As they sneak further into the warship that Drax spoke up once more.

"I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you've accepted me despite my blunders. It is good to once again be among friends. You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks."

"This dumb tree is also my friend." Groot grunted. "This dark skin woman is my friend."

"Thanks."

"And this green whore is also..." Gamora turned back and looked at Drax.

"Oh, you must stop!" Suddenly a blue skin woman jumped in front of them, she was bald, than the blue skin woman spoke.

"Gamora, you've always been weak. You stupid, traitorous..." Drax shoot the woman with his cannon.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that." Formora smiled when Drax, she was rather glad to have him as a friend, even if he was a manic. Gamora went to do her part as Formora and the other three went to where Ronan would be. They had to fight their way, as Formora knocked one out that Drax pushed his one guy to he side and held him at Chokepoint. The guy has weird things coming out of his head,

"'Finger to the throat'" means "'death'." Drax pulled one of the weird things and it killed the man or alien or whatever he was. Than Drax looked at Peter. "'Metaphore'." Peter shrugged his shoulder.

"Sort of." Formora spoke up.

"Close enough." They ran to the door, but the door wasn't open quite yet, after a few moments that the door opened and Gamora had come from the floor below through a hole. Peter shot at a roman with the cannon but to their surprise that it didn't do anything, Drax ran to kill Ronan. But Ronan picked him up by the neck and raised his hammer with the stone on it and Ronan spoke of Drax's family and how he remembers killing them. Than a ship, Peter's ship comes crushing through knocking Ronan to his feet, Drax was knocked out as well as Rocket. Formora went over to Drax to make sure he was all right as Peter went to Rocket and pulled him out of the wreckage before coming back over to where Groot, Gamora, Drax and Formora were. Suddenly Groot started to branches around the five of them as the ship fell to Xander below. As the branches grew around them that Rocket woke up and saw what Groot was doing. Rocket went over to Groot, Formora watched Rocket, it was clear that a Rocket didn't what to see Groot to die, neither did Formora.

"No, Groot... don't do this, you'll die... why are you doing this?" Formora was going to say that he is Groot but Groot spoke up saying two words differently.

"WE ARE GROOT." Suddenly Formora felt the impact of the ground and the branches broke apart, the five of them were on the ground, broken parts of the ship were around them as well as broken twigs and branches that once was Groot. Formora lifted herself slightly so that she could get to her side and looked at the twigs and branches, tears rolled down her eyes. Rocket was yelling and crying, than Ronan came out and Rocket yelled.

"You killed Groot." Rocket charged at him but Ronan knocked him to one side, Ronan walked forward as the Xandarians back away from him. Formora noticed her blue leather jacket had come off and was by Gamora.

"Citizens of Xandar, behold your guardians of the galaxy! What fruit have they wrought?" Formora managed to get up as well as Drax, Gamora and Peter, Drax went to help Rocket with the cannon. Suddenly Peter went in front of Ronan, he started to sing and dance.

"Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh child, things will get brighter. You listen to these words. Ooh child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh child things'll get brighter. Then bring it down hard! Someday..." Formora could hear the music going in the background, Formora just stare at Peter.

"What are you doing?"

"Dance-off, bro. Me and you." Peter held his hand to Formora and Gamora.

"Gamora. Formora." Formora and Gamora shook their heads, she might know of what he was doing, but she wasn't about ready to dance in front of a warlord.

"Subtle, taking it back."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom!" Suddenly Rocket shoot the cannon at the hammer and the stone detached itself from the hammer. It seem to go in slow motion as Peter and Ronan reached out to the stone but Peter grabbed it first. The stone started to destroy him, the odd was that it seems that Peter was struggling with the stone, almost like he was able to control the stone, than Gamora yelled to him.

"Peter, take my hand!" Peter looked at her, than he grabs her hand, the energy transfer to Gamora as well. Formora reached out and grabbed Gamora's hand, there were no words to say of what it felt like of what the stone was doing to her. Formora noticed that Drax and Rocket grab hands and Drax out his hand on Peter's shoulder. Than the energy seem to leave her body and surround the five of them. Formora looked at Peter, for some strange reason he seem to be able to control the stone. It seems to surprise Ronan that Peter wasn't destroyed by the stone and that he was able to control the stone.

"You're mortal! How..."

"You said it, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter used he stone to strike at Ronan, killing him and Gamora put the orb around the stone, so that the energy around them stopped. The pirate captain came over after they defeated Ronan and demanded the orb, Peter didn't want to but he gave in. As Peter pulled the orb from behind his back that Formora noticed that he took the wrong orb and gave it to the pirate captain. As the pirate captain left that Peter took out he orb with the real stone in it.

"He's going to be pissed when he finds out I switched out the orb on him."

"He's was going to kill you, Peter."

"Oh I know. But he's about the only family I have." Gamora took Peter's hand and Peter looked at Gamora.

"No... he wasn't." Formora smiled slightly as she watched the two of them, but than Formora felt a tug on her silver necklace with the blue crystal. Suddenly a light of column appeared in front of the five of them, Formora stared at it, as she stared at it that she heard a voice in her head and she thought she heard that voice before.

'Your purpose here is fulfilled for now. You must come home now.' Than Rocket spoke up.

"What is that thing?" Formora spoke.

"I don't know, but it is here for me." Rocket looked at her.

"How would you know?"

"It told me that my purpose here for now is fulfilled for now and that I must go home. Whatever that suppose to mean." Gamora went over to Formora's jacket and picked it up before she walked over to Formora and handed the jacket to her. Formora took it from her mad out it on as Gamora spoke.

"We will never forget you, Formora."

"I will never forget you." Formora took her two knifes from her belt and handed them to Drax and spoke.

"Keep them safe till I return. And I expect you to use them." Drax nodded.

"I will, friend." Formora pulled out her two knives from her boots before she walked over to Gamora and spoke.

"I want you to keep this two knives safe as well and I expect you to use them." Gamora smiled.

"I will, I will remember you when of use them." Gamora pulled her two knives and place them into her hands. Formora closed her hands around them. "Use these knifes and remember us, sister." Formora smiled and hugged Gamora.

"I will kiss you, sister." Formora let go of Gamora. "I will miss you guys as well. I hope we will meet soon enough brothers." Formora turned and looked at the light and walked over to it, she stopped in front of it for a moment before taking a breath. When she took the breath that she stepped into the light. At that exact moment in the city of Dawn Light that Emily opened her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky's pov

The light faded, Bucky had to blink a couple of times before he was able to adjust to the bright light of the room. The room looked similar to the level that was for Emily at the avenger tower, the room looked like it was in a middle of a forest or in a clearing in the middle of the forest. The floor was grass, while the walls looked trees, above was blue sky with the sun coming down, nearby was a river and from the sounds of the waterfall that there was lake nearby. He could hear the sounds of nature as well as smell nature itself, there was a campfire that was much like he one at Emily's cabin. It wasn't for the fact there was a kitchen, a living room and a dinning room that he would have thought he was in the clearing of where Emily's chain was. Bucky noticed on one wall was the cabin that Bucky was in when Emily found him, he went to the door and opened the door.

Sure enough the room was a bedroom and it looked like he bedroom inside Emily's clearing. Laying on the bed was Emily, she was passed out, Bucky ran over to her and climbed up next to she. He looked for any signs to see if she was dead, thankfully he quickly found out that she was alive and her life signs seem steady from what he could tell. She was still wearing of what he last saw her in before she went off on her own, his brown less her jacket, a green shirt, blue jeans and black hunting boots. She still has her blue bracelet and green bracelet on as well as her poppy, wedding rings and skull necklace. However he noticed that around her neck was another necklace, it was a silver necklace with a blue crystal, it was the same necklace that appeared around his neck. Bucky took one of her hands and spoke softly to her.

"Emily wake up."

"She won't woke, not for now." Bucky turned to the door and a woman and a man stood here, the woman has light brown hair that fell down her back in curly waves. Her eyes were pale blue and her skin was fair. The man has the same hair color, eye color, and skin color as the woman does. Bucky looked at Emily for a moment before looking back at the man and woman.

"What do you mean that she won't woke? Is she dead?" The woman walked into the room and the followed and he was the own that responded.

"She is not died. What is happening that twenty years of memories is being restored to her."

"What memories? Are you saying her aged twenty years or something?"

"No." Bucky looked at the woman when she said that. "You see I took her into the future and left her there for twenty years before taking her back to the age of ten. She aged twenty years in a different form than what she is now."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother and father have been forming a plan and been in contact with someone named Thanos and he is of an alien race of some kind. If the Gaea and the titans fail that my parents would start another war to size power for the Olympians. This is something I can't allow, for if Olympus falls under my parents, than the earth and all of the galaxies would not be safe. I knew Emily would be important to stop my parents, so I took her from her home of her adopted parents, before she knew she was a demigod and out her into the future on a distance planet. I gave her another form during that time, she become a member of an alien race for twenty years."

"Are you saying she is an alien now?"

"No, she is not. It is hard for you to fully understand of what I did while she was there but she didn't age. Her human form was still here but I made a second form for her and there she become a member of another team, the guardians of the Galaxy."

"Who are they?"

"Outlaws, criminals, thieves, thugs, assassins. Recently they stopped Ronan from killing off a race and they are among the hope to help stop Thanos and my parents. In order for the guardians to come here and work with us, that someone had to be sent to help them defeat Ronan and become a member. Since I knew Emily would have a part to play in stopping my parents that I sent her, but I didn't know what kind of life she had. As I watched her after that and that you two return to each other that I decided that when it was time for Emily to come here that you would come here with you." The man took it from there.

"So when Hemera took Emily that I waited around till you came around." Bucky looked at the man before he looked at the woman.

"You are Hemera, the goddess of day?"

"I am, this is Aether, my brother and husband." Bucky looked surprised, Hemera smiled lightly and spoke. "There are other things we need to talk to you about mad it would be better if we leave so the process Emily is going through can go faster." Bucky looked at Emily.

"How long would it take?"

"A day at least, the longest it takes is a week." Bucky nodded entire he got off and followed Aether and Hemera to the main part of the room. Bucky sat down in one of the chairs while Hemera and Aether sat down on a couch.

"So what is that you want to talk about?"

"Well, I know my parents been planning this for a long time and they been forming an army with most of their other children siding with them. During that time, Aether and myself been forming an army to defend the earth and the galaxy. But we found it difficult to form an army for the galaxy unlike our parents, so we waited and watch till we saw the own group, called the guardians of the galaxy. So we decided that a

We should send a demigod to join them to form an alliance with them. If we managed to do that, that we we might have an army that could help us with this war and have the guardians as their leaders. When we sent Emily to become a guardian that we realize that she was the one that was to lead our army. Even if she was unaware of it at the time that her demigod reflexes started to show as she was trained to be a warrior form the man who adopted her in the planet we placed her on."

"Than you brought back to earth after she did what she was suppose to do. Did you separate Emily and myself for those fourteen years and the years after till the Helicarrier fight." Hemera shook her head when Bucky asked that question.

"No, that was my parents doing to crush Emily's hope. It seem that they figured out of home important was but after Emily was adopted by Hades and become the champion of Hestia that was something hey couldn't do for Emily's hope could never been crushed after that. Even through the pain and suffering of losing three of her closest friends and family for nearly seventy years." Bucky leaned forward.

"But why take me, besides Emily?" Hemera smiled when Bucky said that but it was Aether that spoke.

"As we explained that Emily is clearly the one is needed to lead the army or the one we want and needed. For she brings hope and been trained to be a hero and a warrior and she cares about her friends and family. We will admit that Emily is part of the reason we brought you here as well, but that is not the sole reason. For a second is needed as well as the leader of the army, you know how to fight and quick on your feet. You may not be quite up to Emily's level but you have a good heart and stand up for your friends and do your best to help and protect them. Because of those traits, being a warrior and that you are Emily's husband are the reasons you were picked. For you been at her side working along side as a team, honestly we felt it was best when we picked Emily to pick someone she worked along side with and worked well with. The other options were Steve and Lauren, but we felt that Steve needed to stay behind in earth to lead the avengers and we didn't want Lauren to be taken away not with two children at she is carrying. It would be unfair to the children to be raised without a father." Bucky looked at the door to the bedroom before he looked back at Hemera and Aether.

"So you want me to be second in command?"

"Yes, but you don't need to answer now. When Emily wakes up that you can give your answer after Emily gives hers." Hemera and Aether got up and went to the door that leads outside, Bucky than spoke up.

"I am wondering, what about my child." Hemera turned and looked at him.

"Once again it is children, true that with her Hestia powers that Emily is able to pick up she is pregnant and it works over time but what she hadn't realized yet that she is pregnant with fraternal twins." When Hemera said that, that Aether and Hemera left the room. For the next couple of days that Bucky remained in the room, sometimes Hemera or Aether came to check on Bucky and Emily. As Bucky spoke with them that he thought of their offer and asked more questions about it, they did told him that when Nyx and Erebus start the war and it ends that Bucky and Emily can decide if they want to live on earth or in Dawn Light as the city was called. If they decided to live in Dawn Light that they could visit Earth as much as they wanted to. Huge also told him that was if they accepted the offer of being the leaders or just joined as members of the army. When it was close to night on the second day that Bucky was in the bedroom laying next to Emily.

He was concern about her, he wasn't sure of what the memories were that were being restored at the moment but he noticed things from those memories. For he noticed blue leather outfits, they were similar to her Captain USA jumpsuit but it was more an alien version of the jumpsuit. She also had a blue leather jacket, when Bucky picked up that he cried out and dropped it, for when he touched the jacket that his skin become dark. He did picked it up again and looked at his reflection, he looked human but not a full human. His cheekbones were a little higher than they were suppose to be, his skin was dark, and his hair was white. He noticed that his skin felt rough like he expected an alien's skin to feel like in a sense, when he pointed this out to them that they explained that jacket would allow Emily to look like she was in her restored memories from her time in the galaxy and as a guardian of the galaxy. He also found a couple of knives that like it was made by some sort of race that was not found on earth and blue leather boots. Bucky got off the bed just as he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him.

Bucky turned and looked to seem Emily with her eyes open, she slowly sat up and looked around. When she looked at Bucky that she smiled, Bucky went over to her bad hugged him, Emily hugged him before putting her head on his shoulder and started to cry. Bucky held her close to him, he wasn't sure if there was something in her memories that made her cry or if it was just the fact she was pregnant with their children. After a while that Emily stopped crying and ask of where she was, but Hemera and Aether entered the room before asking them to come into the main room. Once they were in the main room that the explained everything to Emily, like they did with Bucky a couple of days ago. When they were done that Emily accepted as well as Bucky, for Bucky wasn't going to back down from this if Emily wasn't going it either, besides he wanted to help and protect her from whatever Nyx and Erebus were planning on doing.

Phil's pov

Bucky and Emily disappearing left everyone wondering of what happened to them, Phil would admit that he has been planning on asking Aubrey to marry him. He was going to ask Emily to help him with that but that wasn't going to happen now, so he needed to change of what he was thinking of doing around a bit. Instead he asked Clint to help him of which was odd to do since he wasn't use to talking to Clint about that kind of thing. He usually went to Emily for something like that or his mother. But he didn't want to his mother's nagging, not only that but he felt that his mother might cry when she sees him because of Emily. Once he managed to set everything up that he took Aubrey out to a field near the woods do where he set up targets for them to shoot at. Phil would admit that he was a good shot, but Aubrey easily beat him when they did the archery contest. After they did the archery contest that an arrow was shot between Phil and Aubrey, it surprised Aubrey slightly when the arrow hit the ground. Phil watched as she noticed the engagement ring that was tied to the arrow, Aubrey looked over at Phil. Phil walked over to the arrow and pulled the ring off before he knelt down down.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Phil got up and put the ring on her finger before kissing Aubrey. Six months later that Phil and Aubrey got married, they had to make sure no HYDRA agents got in. Half of S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up as well as most of the avengers, expect for Arabella and Emily. Phil knows that Arabella was doing something in the wizarding world, she didn't state of what she was doing, all he knows for sure was that there was a war going in the wizarding world. Phil was glad when the wedding day came and more glad when night came for he could spend the night with Aubrey, unlike before. The morning after the wedding that Phil woke first, Aubrey was still sound asleep, Phil got out of the bed before he got ready for the day. He would admit it was his honeymoon, but being a demigod and being director of S.H.I.E.L.D. that he doesn't know what might happen. He didn't bother to put on a suit, he just out on a camp half blood shirt and jeans, instead. When he got out of the bathroom that Aubrey was sitting on the bed with the sheets wrapped around her. When he entered the bedroom that she looked up at him.

"How come you didn't wake me?" He leaned in and kissed her.

"I didn't want to, besides I didn't want to." Aubrey looked at him.

"Don't tell me you are planning on working?"

"If I was, I would be in a suit. However, I would admit that if I want to be ready if I have to. Thankfully the agents seen me wearing this before but it wasn't very often and only after they learned that I was a demigod." Aubrey smiled slightly when he said that. Phil sat down next to her and she out her head on his shoulder.

"So do you have anything in mind for today?" Phil shrugged, they both agreed to go to New Rome for their honeymoon but he wasn't sure of where to go or what to do even if he has been here before.

"No."

"I have a couple of things in mind."

Steve's pov

It had been about eight months since Emily and Bucky disappeared and two months since Phil got married, not only that but Aubrey was one month pregnant. When The avengers learned that, that Tony made the comment that Phil goes fast of which earned Tony a smack on hit the back of the head from Pepper. That brought some laughter to the somewhat depressed avengers, however all of them couldn't help but worry about Emily and Bucky. But there were other things that they have been thinking about, for one thing when Steve and Lauren checked the baby the first time after Lauren learned she was pregnant that they learned that Lauren was pregnant with fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. During the pregnancy that Lauren seem to go crazy was the best way to put it, it seems like she kept chasing her mound or mind half of the time or she had some sort of pain or something like that. Apparently it was part of being pregnant, honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through another pregnancy again or not. But if he did at he would be ready for the next time, at the moment that Lauren was in labor.

Steve was holding her hand while she was gripping his, thankfully the avenger tower has doctors in it as work as a hospital level to it, among other levels for the avengers and different labs for Tony and Dr. Banner. Lauren pushed one more time and when she did that they heard a cry of a baby and it was a girl, after another ten minutes that the boy came out. After the two babies were cleaned that Steve was handed the boy while Lauren was handed the girl. Steve looked down at the boy, he had a tuft of blond hair on his head, fair skin and electric blue eyes that were like Lauren's eyes. He looked over at the girl of who has tuft of black hair on her head, fair skin and her eyes were blue like his eyes as oppose to Lauren's blue eyes. Steve looked at the two babies before he looked at Lauren of who was glowing and was smiling brightly. This was the first time he saw her smile since Emily and Bucky disappeared and he couldn't help but smile as well. Than Lauren looked over at him and spoke.

"What should we name them?" Steve looked at the boy in his arms and thought about for a minute.

"James Buchanan Rogers and Emily Rachel Rogers." Lauren smiled slightly when Steve said that.

"All right, we can call Emily Rachel and James, JB." Steve nodded when Lauren said that.

Bucky's pov

It has been about eight to nine months since Bucky had Emily entered the city of Dawn Light, they were accepted among the army and families that live there. They did went through some training but they had to stop due to he fact that Emily was pregnant. They stopped when Emily started to show, as the next few months went on that Emily only got bigger. After about none to eight months that Emily went into labor, after several hours that Emily gave birth to a baby boy than to a baby girl. Bucky was handed the baby boy whirl Emily was handed the baby girl. Bucky looked down at the baby boy, his hair was more a dirty blond than Emily's blond hair but his hair couldn't be be called brown either like his hair. But he had his blue eyes and his skin was fair. Bucky looked at the baby girl, she had the same hair color as the baby boy does, but her blue eye color was Emily's blue eyes. Bucky spoke up.

"What should we call them?" Emily looked at the baby girl.

"Lauren Arabella Barnes, after Lauren and Arabella." She looked over at the boy in his arms. "We should name him, Steve."

"What should be his middle name?" Emily shrugged.

"We could call him Bucky Junior." Bucky smiled slightly when Emily said that, he knows she was joking but Steve Buchanan Barnes has a nice ring to it.

"You know having him having my middle name can work. We can call him SB or BJ for short."

"All right." For the next week, Bucky and Emily played with their children but Emily had to go and find the guardians of the galaxy after that first week. She put on the blue leather outfit and blue leather jacket before she set out to find them.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter's pov

It has been nine months since Formora left, it has been nine months since their criminal reacords were expunged. Formora was also declared a member of the guardians of the galaxy but she only been with them when they first formed so far. Since than that Groot was back to his fully grown self, of which made a rocket rather happy since Groot was killed. At the moment they were back on Xander for Irani Rael had called for them, it took a few hours for Peter and the rest of the guardians to get to Xander. As soon as they landed that Rhomann Dey was there to greet them and lead them inside the main building on the planet. Once inside that he lead them into the main room of the building of where Irani Rael told him about what they found when they first arrested him. Of when they had done a couple of tests before they were sent to prison, Irani Rael was there waiting for them. When Peter and the guardians walked over to her that she spoke.

"I am glad you could make it."

"What is that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"We reached word that Thanos is building an army but we found some oddities like he is making contact with the planet you came from, Terra."

"Why would make contact there."

"We don't know, we only learned about that just before we called you."

"How did you learn about this." A diagram appeared behind Irani Rael, it was that of a female Terran, Irani Rael turned and looked at it before she spoke.

"We learned about that fact from this girl, she is fifteen years of age and till recently was on Terra. Somehow she appeared on this planet and tried to steal one of the ships but failed to do so and was caught by the corps. She claims she works for Night, Darkness and Thanos, that Thanos has a plan for her as well as Night and Darkness."

"Who is Night and Darkness?"

"I have no idea. I think they are from Terra and are working with Thanos, judging from the little information she gave us. We also notice something else that this girl when she was being taken and lead to prison that she could use powers over the ice and snow. She claimed to be a daughter of Boreas or winter as he referred to him as before the corps managed to get a name from her. Whoever that was." Peter was surprised to hear that, it seems that Gamora noticed his surprise.

"Peter, are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just that is not possible." Irani Rael looked at him.

"So you know the name than?"

"Yeah, but that is just a myth from Terra." Irani Rael was about ready to say something when a voice behind them spoke.

"Oh really? How can you been so sure on that?" Peter spun around as well as the other guardians, Irani Rael and Rhomann Dey. Peter smiled when he saw of who was standing there in the doorway and leaning in the doorframe, it was Formora. However instead looking like she was thirty that she looked twenty two, but there was still no mistake that it was here. For she was holding herself in the same way as when they first meet about nine months ago, she was wearing the same outfit as he last saw her in before she was taking by the light. A blue leather jumpsuit like clothing with a blue leather jacket over it, blue leather boots and a belt with Gamora's two knives on it. Her hair was still white and went past her shoulder down to her back in curly waves and her skin was dark as ever. Like always, she has that silver necklace with the blue crystal around her neck that all Jestia have.

However there other things that were different about her that he noticed besides of how old she looks. For one thing on one wrist she has two bracelets, one was green with two green leaves on it, while the other one was blue. On her other wrist was a poppy that was wrapped around her wrist, there was two rings on her finger, one was an engagement ring and the other was a wedding band. Peter found the wedding rings rather odd for as far as he knows Jestias don't get married but there was little known about them expect for what they looked like and that they are warriors. He noticed that also around her neck was another necklace but that necklace was black with a skull on it of which seems odd. Formora stood up properly and walked over to them and she spoke.

"How can you be sure that Boreas is not simply a myth?" Peter raised an eyebrow when she said that.

"You are making it sound like you meet him in person."

"I never meet him, however, I can safely say that I know some things that you don't know about Thanos. I am not sure of what he is planning on doing for sure but I know he made an alliance with what the girl called Night and Darkness. For Night and Darkness are Nyx and Erebus, the goddess of night and the god of darkness." Peter held up a time up sign.

"Hang on, are you saying that the Greek gods exist?"

"Yes and Thanos is working with a couple of them. Most of the gods and Terra are unaware about Nyx and her husband and what they are going to do. But with Thanos working with me that this war will go beyond Terra and it's people."

"Is any of this gods aware of about this Nyx?" Formora looked over at Irani Rael before she spoke.

"Yes, all of their children and two of them are fighting against them, Hemera and her husband Aether. They been building an army for over a hundred years and they made me leader of the army recently. They knew that Thanos is working with Nyx and her husband and they needed someone who knew the galaxy outside of Terra as well as in Terra as well." Peter looked at Formora.

"You been to Terra?" Formora looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes, one thin I never brought up when I was with you that I was adopted by my father, when he learned I lost my memories. Those lost memories have since returned to me."

"Really? Than I assume you remember your parents?"

"Yes, Joseph Rogers and Demeter, the goddess of Harvest." Peter stared at Formora.

"So you are half Jestia and half goddess?"

"No, I am half human and half goddess." It was Rocket that spoke.

"Like we are going to believe that." Formora looked over at Irani Rael before she spoke.

"Do you still have the diagram of me?" Irani Rael nodded and the diagram changed, when it showed up that Irani Rael gasp slightly.

"I never really bothered to look at your diagram since Peter's diagram was a puzzle because of e fact he is half of an ancient race. But looking at it that it is clear that your Terran even though you look like a Jestia." A few other things popped up as Irani Rael spoke. "But looking at it, there is no indication that you have god blood in you, not only at but it states your father is Joseph Rogers, the father to Steve and Emily Rogers. But there is one thing, both on the papers we found and through your blood and diagram that you have no mother that you were just randomly born." Formora smiled slightly.

"That is what I expected you to find for Ichor can't be trace by any means as far as I knows there was a slight chance you might have traced it. For Gods don't have DNA." Peter and the others stared at her, Formora shrugged. "They just don't, up till now it seem that Terrans couldn't trace it but it seems others can't trace it as well."

"Can you prove that your are half goddess?" Formora out her palm up and the poppy started growing, it went into the air and wind itself around the room before it grew back to how it was. Peter looked over at her. "So how lot have you known you were a daughter of Demeter?" Formora looked deep in thought before she spoke.

"Eighty years." Gamora raised an eyebrow when Formora said that.

"That is not possible?"

"It is true if gods mess with your life. Hemera had brought me to the future when I was ten and she put me on the planet of Jestiatic. She gave me a Jestia form of which I aged twenty years before she took me back home, as a result I thought my time with you guys was a dream till about nine months ago when she restored those memories." As she spoke that Peter realized something, of what she said about her Jestia form and half human.

"So are you saying that you can change your appearance?"

"Yes and no." Peter raised an eyebrow when she said that. "Yes, I can change my appearance. But I can't change into my Jestia form, not without the help of the blue leather jacket that I am wearing." Formora took off the jacket and as soon as she did that her appearance to appear human. Her hair become blond and straight while her dark skin become lightly tanned, but everything else, even her clothing and eyes, remained the same. As Peter looked at her that he realized something.

"You are suppose to be dead." Formora, but only now that he realize it was Emily Rogers, snorted and laugh.

"Most people assume after my fake death that I was dead. However you left earth before the fact that I faked that death was revealed."

"How come you didn't say anything before?"

"For one the I lost my memory, even if had those ten years worth of memories that I wouldn't have been able to tell you anything. Since I was ten when Hemera took me to the year 1980. I wasn't aware of being a demigod at that time and I had no idea that with Luke become Lieutenant USA." Gamora than spoke up.

"You know her by this appearance." Peter looked over at Gamora.

"Yes, she is Emily Rogers or Lieutenant USA. She is one of the World War II heroes along side her brother and they lead a special unit named the Howling commandos."

"You are also forgetting that I am married to Bucky Barnes though that happen a couple months before his fall."

"Yeah to his death of which makes you a widow."

"Actually he survived the fall." Everyone looked at her, Emily went on. "Look, I didn't come here to talk about my past, I came here because of Thanos and in order to stop a Thanos, Nyx and Erebus at it would take more this just the Nova Corps and the Guardians of the galaxy and the same can be said with the Light army, avengers, and the demigods. All of them need to work together for this. For one thing is clear that both Thanos's and the dark army of Nyx and Erebus is huge and we need a huge army to fight it. The light army is the biggest army but it can't fight two armies. Henceforth of why I am here for the Nova Corps, the guardians, and the light army need to team up to help protect the galaxy."

"Who are the avengers?"

"A group of eight superheroes. They are earth's counterpart to the guardians of the galaxy."

"If it means to stop Thanos than we will join the light army. But I want to know one thing."

"What is that?"

"What should we call you?" Formora put her jacket back on before she spoke.

"Just call me Formora."

Emily's pov

Shortly afterwards that Emily brought the guardians to Dawn Light and they were amazed by it. She showed them around and many of the light army greeted them, some of the members of the army was aliens but most of them were demigods of the past that dead but before they could go to the underworld that Hemera and Aether brought them up here. When Emily learned about that, that her was surprised and she always wondered of how some of the old heroes were not in the underworld. When Emily and the guardians got to the palace that they meet Hemera and Aether before they went to the wing of where the guardians would be sleeping of which was in the same wing that Emily was in with Bucky. She showed them their rooms before showing them her room, as she expect Bucky was in there and the twins were in the cribs. Bucky looked at the guardians as hey entered but didn't say anything, Peter went over to the cribs and spoke.

"You have two babies."

"Yes, twins. They are a week old." Peter looked over at her.

"What are their names?"

"Steve Buchanan and Lauren Arabella Barnes." Gamora walked over to the cribs as well as Rocket, Groot and Drax. Drax lowered his hand so it was hovering just above Lauren's hand, Lauren giggled before she raised her hands and touched Drax's hand before giggling and made other noises. Steve was trying to sneeze as Lauren made the noises in the crib next to him, Emily smiled slightly as she watched the guardians look down at her two children. She remembered when she first saw Arabella when she was only a couple of hours old, Emily was determined to make sure Arabella has a better demigod life than she did. Sure Emily brought many of the good things but Emily never told her what it was like before learning she was a demigod and how much her adopted parents thought she was freak that was making things up. Nor did Emily brought the emptiness and loneliness she felt after Steve fell into the ice. There was many times of when she was close of killing herself, nor did she mention of what it was like to walk around the underworld knowing that her friends and family, expect for her father, was still alive but hidden.

She never brought up the amount of times of when she went looking for the howling commandos, Steve or Bucky and she never find much of anything till Steve was found in the ice. It wasn't till Phil came along that she finally found something else, something worth living again. For she had a brother, an actually half brother that was born, even if it was after twenty years of not having a half sibling or a full sibling. Though it would be rather difficult to have a full sibling after her father died when she was six. When Phil came that the wounds she carried for about fifteen to twenty years, she wasn't sure of how long after she lost Steve when Phil came, started to heal. When Arabella case that some more of it was healed but most of it was torn when Arabella figured out her secret. Emily wanted to tell Arabella about being Emily Rogers but Emily couldn't not till she felt ready to tell Arabella. Thankfully Emily and Arabella bonded one more shortly after that, after a minute that Peter looked over at Bucky.

"I assume you are Bucky." Bucky nodded. They introduce each other, once they knew each other names that they went to their different bedrooms leaving Emily and Bucky alone, Bucky looked at her before he spoke.

"For a minute I thought all of the guardians would be humans. Apparently there are only two humans."

"Yeah, there are only two humans in the group, though the galaxy refer to humans as Terrans. But let's go to bed though." Emily took Bucky's hand before they went to heir bedroom.

The next five years seem to go by rather fast for Emily and Bucky with everything they been doing. During that time, that the guardians meet Bucky as well as BJ, or Steve, and Elle, Lauren. The guardians quickly become part of their family, BJ and Elle called them uncle and aunt, they had the most fun with Groot. For the next five years that it was clear that they gain some of Emily's and Bucky's powers, for BJ and Elle could control plants as well as having fire and wind powers. Emily and Bucky made sure that the two didn't use their fire powers all that much, for she couldn't began to think of what could happen if they played with their fire powers too much. After five years passed that Hermera and Aether asked Bucky and Emily to the throne room along with the rest of the guardians. When they entered that Hemera spoke up.

"Thanos, Nyx and Erebus are about ready to attack New York. So it is time for the war to began. You need to get down to earth. Emily, you and the guardians take Peter's ship. Bucky take your two children and the light army goes by how they usually go from one place to another." Emily nodded, Bucky went to get to their two kids while Emily and the guardians went to Peter's ship. As the entered the ship that Emily put her blue leather jacket on for the time being, as Emily sat down in of the chairs with the guardians that Peter started the ship and took off.

Steve's pov

It been five years since Emily and Bucky were lost, no trance of them has ever been found. Steve was standing in front of Emily's tombstone, he knows it wasn't her grave, but it was the only thing of Emily that was left behind besides her cabin and her things in the avenger tower. He has been to her cabin a couple of times but she always shadow travel him there, he knows it was in the forest near New York but he was unsure of where the cabin was. He knows that she used to have some of her things in the Demeter cabin but since moved them to her cabin in the forest and she put most of her things on her level in the avenger tower. Steve did tell JB, James, and Rachel, Emily, about their Aunt and uncle along with their adopted uncles and aunts of which made up the avengers. Since than that there was more children that group with the youngest at four months old of which was Tony's and Pepper's baby girl. Dr. Banner even had a boy as well as Thor, Phil and Aubrey also have a daughter along with a son. So there was a totally of seven little avengers running around the tower, five boys and two girls.

When Steve fought with the avengers for the first time about seven years ago that he never thought any of this was possible. Out of the seven avengers, the only ones were not married or not yet, was Clint, Natasha and Arabella. Natasha and Clint didn't have any plans of getting married but Arabella was engaged to Fred Weasley. They were the three that didn't have children quite yet but that wasn't a big surprise and he wasn't sure of what a child of Natasha or Clint would be like. Even though he was worried of what happened to Emily and Bucky, there other things he was worried about. Like there was more monsters attacks and a few times there been attacks from a small alien army or another kind of army that was like an old Greek army but much smaller. Steve turned, just as he did that he heard some people cry out, Steve looked around and noticed that there were was about a third of a normal size army coming down the street and there was alien ships coming out of the sky. He knew at it was going to be a long down when he saw the two groups of army.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: so you know that Emily's blue leather outfit is a mix of Gamora's outfit and her outfit as Lieutenant USA. The main differences are that Emily's outfit is blue and leather and doesn't have the designs as her lieutenant USA uniform and that it is more alien like Gamora's outfit.

Bucky's pov

When the army gathered that Bucky came out with SB and Elle, SB was holding his left hand while Elle was was holding onto his right hand. When Bucky was in front of the army that light surrounded them at once, when the light faded that they were in Central Park. Bucky went to the avenger tower and told SB and Elle to stay in the tower and remain hidden. Just as his two children went inside that Thanos's army was in view, the light army quickly made it's way towards the army. It didn't take long for them to find the dark army, Bucky noticed right odd the bat that the avengers were already fighting them. Bucky slash and cut his way through to get to Steve, for he knew Steve has to be somewhere around here. It didn't take long for Bucky to find Steve of who was fighting off more than he seems to be able to handle. Bucky went over and helped Steve, when Bucky cut the last alien in half that he helped Steve up to his feet. When Steve looked over at him that he was surprised to see him standing there, Bucky wasn't surprised by Steve's reaction.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah, it's me Steve. I will tell you everything later, when we are not fighting." They kept fighting, hey kept moving from one point to another. It started thin out as the light army overtook the dark army but Bucky and the avengers were mostly taking care of Thanos' army. After a few minutes that the ship that belongs to the Guardians of the Galaxy had joined in the fighting. When the ship came out that Steve looked up at in some surprise, as well as Natasha, Arabella, and Thor. Tony was in his suit, the hulk was jumping around and Clint was on one of the higher buildings keeping a look out. It was Thor that spoke first.

"What is that?"

"A ship, it belongs to the guardians of the galaxy." Steve looked at him.

"Who are the guardians of the galaxy?"

"They are the Galaxy's counterpart to the avengers. The difference is the they are thieves, thugs, maniacs, assassins and outlaws." It was apparent that toy heard Bucky.

"Really? I want to took to them after this is over." Bucky snorted, Steve risked an eyebrow when Bucky did that.

"I will explain it later." Suddenly the door of the ship open, Groot fell out with Rocket and Emily on his back, but Emily was wearing her blue leather jacket so that she was in her Jestia form. Bucky has an idea of what they were planning on doing and hoped it would work, knowing them, it would most likely work.

Emily's pov

Emily was in her Jestia outfit as usual when she was with the guardians, so that she was in her Jestia form. Of which consist of dark skin, white hair and blue eyes and her outfit was a mix of her Lieutenant USA uniform and Gamora's black outfit. Expect Emily's outfit was made out of blue leather from the planet of Jestiatic, the leather came from one of the creatures on the planet that was not seen anywhere else in the galaxy. The only other difference was the fact she was wearing her blue leather jacket of which gives her Jestia form. It been so long since she has last been here, the last time she was here was just before she went to Camp Jupiter and that was about five and half years ago or something like that. So Arabella was most likely out of of Hogwarts and was maybe even married already, depending on how things turned out for her after Emily was taken to Dawn Light along side Bucky.

Emily knows that Arabella was of age now, both in the wizarding world and the mortals world of which was still odd to think about. For Emily watched Arabella grow up in the underworld, Emily pretty known what happened in Arabella's life for the most part till five years ago. That was mainly because Emily had Bucky were learning to train along with the light army and command them, as well as taking care of their twins. Emily wondered of how Arabella was doing and if she gained a boyfriend and maybe got married to him. But than again, she wasn't planning on making Arabella get married to young, unlike herself, while twenty two wasn't exactly young to get married. Emily could see the Hulk jumping around and smashing things as well as Clint was on one of the buildings shooting his arrows. She could see Tony flying around in his ironman suit, Gamora was looking at Tony funny as he flew past the ship. Emily was sure that she never seen anything like that before as well as seeing something like the Hulk either. "We need to join in fighting against Thanos's army. Rocket, Groot, come on we are going to board one of the flight crafts."

Peter opened the door as Emily, Rocket and Groot went to the door, Emily and Rocket got onto Groot and the fell from the ship. Groot jumped onto one of the flying crafts, as soon as they got on the flying craft that Rocket used his gun while Groot throw them off by growing himself. Emily had went to the driver and used her two knives to stab the warrior before throwing him off the flying craft and taking his place as the driver. The knives that Emily was using were originally Gamora's. But Gamora told her to keep them when Emily came back and Gamora kept two of Emily's knives while Drax kept her other two knives. For Drax and Gamora were going to do the same thing after she tried to give Gamora's back but she told them to keep them. Even though Emily gained another set of knives from her adopted father when she went to Jestiatic and learned of what happened a couple of weeks after she made it known to the guardians about the threat that they were facing. Emily was greatly surprised to learn that her adopted father on Jestiatic was the king of Jestiatic when she went and got her new set of knives to out in her boots.

Emily made sure for the last five years that she helped trained the Nova Corps to use different fighting styles and she also has some of the light army with the Nova Corps. Some of them were new recruits that were between the ages of eighteen to twenty three, those were the ones that were born and raised in Dawn Light among many others in the light army. But most of the light army that were there, of which was about a third, were the soldiers that been there the longest and seen the most. But that was not important, at the moment she needed to keep her mind clear as she drove this flying craft around New York. It seems Peter decided to land his ship, Gamora, Peter and Drax were fighting in the ground together. Groot kept hitting the different flying crafts while Rocket was just randomly shooting at the flying crafts. However one of the aliens managed to hit her in the arm, Emily put her hand over the wound for a second. When she removed her hand that it was healed. As Rocket shot at another flying craft and it hit a building that they were close of heading towards a building and Emily jerked to one side.

Just as Emily did that, that she noticed Nebula was fighting with Arabella, Emily knows it was Arabella even if Arabella was five years old than the last time she saw her. For there was no mistake with the dark red hair, the pale skin and the chains that made up a belt around her waist. Plus, Arabella was wearing the same armor that Emily gave to her for Christmas during Arsbella's first year while she was at Hogwarts. Hephaestus user some sort of charm so that the armor would fit Arabella no matter of how much Arabella grew. Arabella was able to handle herself in the fighting form what Emily coils see, Emily hope that Arabella would be fine. If the person that Arabella was fights was a member of the dark army or an enemy demigod than Emily wouldn't be worried, but she was facing Nebula, Emily wasn't sure if Arabella could fight Nebula but she hoped Gamora would come soon to help Arabella. Emily was about ready to go down to the next street to find more aliens but Nebula knocked Arabella's sword out of her hands and knocked Arabella into the building. Arabella managed to get on her hands and knees, but Emily knew that Nebula would kill her before Arabella could or was even able to fight back. As Nebula walked toward Arabella that Emily turned to Rocket.

"Rocket, take my spot." Rocket looked at her in slight surprised.

"Why?" Emily looked down, Rocket looked down as well as Groot.

"I am Groot." Emily looked back at the tow of them, Rocket looked over at her.

"Well, go get her." Emily smiled and she jumped off the flying craft as Rocket took the driver spot, Emily jumped onto the car before running at full speed. Just as Nebula raised her knife to kill and Arabella just barely looked up that Emily blocked Nebula's knives with the knives that Gamora gave to her. Nebula barely looked up at Emily as Emily knocked her towards the street, Emily twirled her knives and stopped of where they were just inside her arms, right next to her skin. Nebula managed to stop herself and jumped onto a car before twirling her own knives and looked at Emily.

"Formora, it's a shame that my father didn't find you before your father and you last knights made you an assassin. But now your father is king, too bad he didn't kept sending you on missions after he was made king for you would have been find sooner by my father. Not only that you would have made a good sister better than Gamora." Emily shifted her knives so that they were out in front of her ready for an attack or even fire defense as she stood in front of Arabella. When Emily spoke that she spoke with her Jestia accent.

"I am not assassin and I will never was an assassin, I never killed any of targets. They went into hiding instead, because I had no desire to kill them for there was no reason to kill them. Even if your father found me, I would never joined him, I would have killed him first before he turned me into an assassin."

"Foolish words, Formora, he will kill you in the end if I don't first. Just like the Terran you are protecting." It was than that Nebula attacked and Emily defended herself. As the fought that she noticed that the dark army as well as Thanos pulled back, that the avengers, the guardians and the light army came to watch as Emily and Nebula fought. During the fight that Nebula throw one of her knives at on elf the soldiers of the light army, Emily kicked he run the chest with her foot before Emily was engulf in shadow. When she reappeared that she took off the jacket and moved so quickly at she caught he knife in the jacket throw back at Nebula as she got up and caught it in her hand, than Nebula looked over at Emily as the avengers gas. Nebula looked like she was about ready to drop her knives as she looked at Emily, for Emily tossed her blue leather jacket so that she was only wearing her blue leather outfit. For Emily's Jestia form was change back to her original form, so that her dark skin was being replaced by lightly tanned skin, her straight white hair become straight blond hair and her eyes become a lighter shade of blue. Nebula looked surprised by the change in appearance for it was clear that she didn't expect the change. "How is that possible, you are a Jestia." Emily smiled lightly when Nebula said that.

"Everyone assumes that, at least everyone outside of the light army and the guardians assume that. It is only possible because I wasn't born a Jestia but Terran but I gained a Jestia form for a time till shortly the guardians were formed. Than I returned back to my home planet and my normal appearance was form. Only when I am wearing my blue leather jacket that my Jestia form appears." Nebula started with Emily again, Emily fought back with ease and she blocked each movement just as easily. After a few minutes that Emily slid under her and nebula tried to slash at her but Emily blocked her bad kicked her foot causing Nebula to lose her balance for a few moments before getting back up. As nebula turned to her at Emily noticed the flying craft that Rocket and Groot were on was behind nebula but Nebula was facing Emily.

"Do you think you can kill me or defeat me?"

"Maybe, but you should know that a raccoon might be able to." Nebula was about ready to say some thing when the flying craft crash right behind her causing to fly forward, Emily moved just in time. Before nebula could hit anything from being blasted form behind that here was a gun blast as Rocket jumped off the flying craft with Groot just behind him. He hit Nebula just after Nebula was hit with the blast so her she hit the side of the building crushing through the windows. Emily went into a pouncing when she moved out of the way, with one hand on the street with both feet on the street. Emily stood up straight when Nebula was blasted into the windows, before Emily could do or say anything at there was a shout form behind Emily.

"EMILY!" Emily barely had time to train around when someone hit her nearly causing it fall the street but Emily caught herself as Arabella hugged her. Emily hugged Arabella as the rest of the avengers as well as the guardians expect for Rocket, even Lauren and Bucky, came over to her. When Arabella let go of Emily that Emily noticed that Rocket was over at the flying craft building something. Emily figured that she knows of what he was doing, in that way that Rocket was like Tony since Rocket trends to build a lot of bombs and guns.

"Rocket, that better now be a bomb." Rocket looked over at her.

"Of course."

"Well unbuild it."

"You suck the fun out of making bombs you know."

"I am surprised you didn't add the part like Gamora."

"Won't work for she sucks the fun out of everything. You just suck the fun out of building bombs and guns, at least you know how to fun when it doesn't have a thing to do with building bombs and guns." Emily looked over at Arabella as well as the rest of the avengers and Lauren of who was looking at Rocket and Emily in confusing but it was Tony who manage to break the silence.

"A talking raccoon." Emily slapped herself in the fact as Rocket looked at Tony before rocket started to rant.

"What is with Terrans? Why do you keep on referring to me as a Raccoon? I am not raccoon." As rocket spoke that he smashed the bomb. "Do me a favor and stop calling me a raccoon, whatever that is."

"But you are a raccoon."

"I am not, there is nothing like me but me." Rocket pounded on his chest as he said that, Tony was was about ready to say something but Emily best him to it.

"Tony, please don't go on with this. Rocket will go on all day about his. It would be like Steve and you arguing." Tony looked over at Emily.

"But is a talking raccoon, there has to some sort of ... "

"Just drop it all together, Tony. I know there is a reason of how that is possible. But I don't want you to figure out and try to do things to him or put him through tests. Honestly I prefer with how Rocket is for I can managed him as he is now and I am not sure what he would be like if you make him go through tests. I don't want to found out for he could be worse if you do." Before Tony could say anything that Arabella looked at Tony spoke up.

"Never mind Rocket or the Raccoon or whatever he is." Than Arabella looked at Emily. "Where have you been? Not only that but where has Bucky been? You were no where on earth nor were you in the underworld. Not only that but who are those guys?" At the last question that she gestured to Drax, Groot, Peter, Gamora and Rocket, however Groot spoke up

"We are Groot." The avengers and Lauren stared at Groot when he said at that, Emily smiled lightly before Arabella spoke.

"What is a Groot?" Emily pointed at Groot.

"That's Groot, that is not he name of his race but it is his name. But he can't speak very well, unless if you don't know very well that you wouldn't know what he really is saying. But what he more or less said was that, including myself, that they are the guardians of the galaxy, the avengers' counterpart for the galaxy." Arabella looked over at Emily as Emily went on. "That is Gamora, Rocket as you learned, Drax and Peter Quill." Emily gestured to each one when she used their names, than she gestured to the avengers expect for Lauren. "This are the avengers, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers my twin brother, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Thor, Bruce Banner or the Hulk, and Arabella Evans." Emily gestured to Lauren. "That is Lauren Rogers, my best friend and sister in law." Lauren smiled lightly as Bucky case over and stood next to her before Lauren spoke.

"But you still didn't answer all of Arabella's questions, Emily."

"It's a long story, Lauren. First we need to go to the avenger tower before I can tell you the whole story."


End file.
